


i forget that you're not here anymore

by arsatine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi misses him, Bokuto is in uni already, I actually wasn't confident, Light Angst, M/M, bless, i love these two, poor akaashi, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: A slightly angsty fic where Bokuto is in University and Akaashi forgets that Bokuto isn't there anymore and I crii~---I'm not rly good at descriptions





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever beta'd work cuz I wasn't confident about this at all but when I got someone to beta-read it (thank youuu) they said that it was actually nice and it made me rly happy :D

**Bokuto-san:** Akkaaashiiii help me pls I'm so nervous

 **Me:**  It's fine, Bokuto-san. First day of school is always nerve-wracking especially now that you're in uni.

 **Bokuto-san:**  i can't do this without u Akkaaaashiiii

 **Me:**  Don't be silly, Bokuto-san. I'm still in highschool. And you're with Kuroo-san.

 **Bokuto-san:**  :'( akkaaashhhiiiii it's still not the same without u

 **Me:**  I need to go to school now Bokuto-san, I'll talk to you later.

 **Bokuto-san:**  okay :'(

* * *

Akaashi picked up his bag upon finishing his last class of the day and headed to the gym with Onaga, the new vice-captain.

It had been a week since school started and Akaashi still wasn't used to his newfound silence since Bokuto wasn't around anymore.

Sometimes, he think to himself, that he would prefer Bokuto yelling and jumping around him all day instead of not being there at all. But no, he chides himself, that would be too selfish of him. Atleast Bokuto would be free of Akaashi's bluntness and apathy, and since he was going to the same university as Kuroo, it would be the best for Bokuto. 

Akaashi kept thinking about Bokuto, even until practice. At that point, he was only reminiscing about Bokuto when he was still there. "Alright! Start warmups, Captain!" Akaashi heard the coach yell from the other side of the gym. He waited for Bokuto to yell cheerfully, telling everyone to start streching or maybe to run laps. "Captain!" Akaashi sighed. Maybe Bokuto was chatting with Komi and Konoha again.

"Bokuto-san–"

As soon as he meets his teammates gazes, he freezes. Then he remembers. Bokuto-san isn't here anymore. And he was the captain.

His teammates looked at him sadly, knowing that even though Akaashi treated Bokuto coldly, the dark-haired boy cared for him a lot and was possibly the one who missed him the most.

Akaashi cleared his throat, and just instructed everyone to start streching. Unfortunately for Akaashi, that wouldn't be the only incident that day.

* * *

After warmups, they started off with spiking and receiving practice before moving on to their usual practice games. After the second practice match, Akaashi started to think about Bokuto again. How he kept on yelling that stupid 'hey hey hey' phrase of his after every successful or satisfying spike, or his dumb dejected modes that would piss Akaashi off once in a while.

"Akaashi, c'mon, third rounds starting."

Stuck halfway in his thoughts and in the game, in his mind, he'd changed the scenario that one of the wing spikers on his side was Bokuto, but it still wasn't him. No one could replace Bokuto Koutarou.

At one point in the second half of the third round, it had turned steady, keeping the ball in play continuesly, getting more and more intense. Finally, it was the usual moment where Bokuto would end the streak with one of his strong spikes accompanied by a satisfying smack on the gym floor.

Completely out of instinct, Akaashi tossed the ball to the spikers and called out,

"Bokuto-san!"

It completely threw everyone else out of concentration. Onaga froze just as he was ready to block, the wing spiker that Akaashi tossed to had feebly managed to bring the ball to the other side, and everyone else was looking at Akaashi.

Akaashi, who too had frozen in place, suddenly aware of what he had shouted out. "C-coach, I'll take a breather. Tomari, take my place."

Without waiting for an answer, Akaashi walked out of the gym, completely trembling. He went behind the gym and sat on the grass, leaning against the wall.

He had no idea what's come over him, and yes, he does miss Bokuto but what he'd just done was absolutely insane. Akaashi breathed slowly, until he'd calmed down.

* * *

Akaashi didn't go back to practice until it was almost finished, and they were on the second half of their last round. He went over to his coach and apologized then waited until the match was over.

After cleanup, almost everyone had left and the few others that had remained were only changing their clothes. "Captain!" Tomari called out, "Aren't you leaving yet?"

Akaashi shook his head. "I'm going to make up for lost practice. Leave me the keys. I'll lock up instead."

Suzumeda went over to Akaashi and replied in a soft voice, "Akaashi, remember, Bokuto isn't here to have extra spiking practice anymore."

"I know that. What I did today won't happen again."

* * *

After practicing a few serves, Akaashi decided to practice tossing. But what was the point of tossing if no one was there to spike?

Nevertheless, Akaashi threw the ball up in the air and moved his hands ready to toss. His hands were shaking and he could feel hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Akaashi shut his eyes and as soon as the ball fell into his hands, he tossed. He waited for the unsatisfactory thud on the floor behind him but instead, as if some one had spiked it, a loud smack came instead.

"'Kaashi!"

He felt someone hug him from behind and lift him from the ground. Craning his head, he turned to see-

"Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, Akkaaashhhiiiii!! I wanted to go earlier but Kuroo wanted to 'celebrate' our first day in uni. I still wanted to practice with you guys! Y'know 'Kaashi, I thought no one would be left here anymore, but hey hey hey! You're here!

I was supposed to greet you first but then you suddenly tossed the volleyball and I couldn't help but spike it. Sorry 'Kaashi!"

Bokuto pulled Akaashi forward to a tight hug again. Meanwhile, Akaashi was left speechless and just opted to bury his face by the crook of Bokuto's neck.

"'Kaashi? Are you alright?"

The dark-haired boy stiffly nodded, still not showing his face. He mumbled something but it was muffled since he was hiding his face in Bokuto's neck.

"What did you say? Akkashhi, it was muffled."

Akaashi pulled away from Bokuto but still remained in the hug. "I said I missed you too. I missed you a lot, Bokuto-san."

Surprised by Akaashi's words, Bokuto looked at the smaller boy, noticing that Akaashi's neck and ear were completely red. "Oh. I, um, yeah. I missed you too."

They stayed that way for a couple more minutes, until Akaashi pulled away. "Bokuto-san, spiking practice?"

Bokuto grinned happily. "Hoot! Sure thing Akkaaaashiiii!"

'For old times sake, Bokuto-san.' Akaashi thought.


End file.
